wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty Wulkan/I/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Summi Skim mimowoli ulega kaprysom Bena. Wróciwszy od notaryusza, Summi Skim poczynił konieczne zarządzenia z powodu śmierci Jozeasa Lakosta: zawiadomił o tym wypadku przyjaciół i zamówił nabożeństwo żałobne w kościele. Co do interesów pieniężnych zmarłego, musiał się jeszcze porozumieć z notaryuszem Snubbinem, uprzednio naradziwszy się z Ben Raddlem; do notaryusza jednak mógł się zwrócić dopiero wówczas, gdy ten otrzyma odpowiedź na swoje telegraficzne zapytanie o tem, jak się przedstawia spadek. Ben Raddl wrócił do Montrealu dopiero po pięciu dniach, t. j. dnia 2-go marca rano, zabawiwszy w Nowym Jorku około miesiąca, gdzie spólnie z innymi inżynierami rozpatrywał kolosalny projekt budowy mostu przez zatokę Hudsona, pomiędzy stolicą Stanów Zjednoczonych i New-Jerseyem. Ben Raddl zajął się tą sprawą z zapałem rozmiłowanego w swoim zawodzie inżyniera. Lecz okazało się, że budowa mostu nie mogła się rozpocząć tak prędko. Dzienniki szeroko się o niej rozpisywały, rozważały ją wszechstronnie, analizowały wszelkie szczegóły projektu i ostatecznie przyszły do wniosku, że do robót można było przystąpić dopiero po upływie roku, jeżeli nie dwóch lat. Dlatego Ben Raddl postanowił wrócić do rodzinnego miasta. Nieobecność jego wydała się Summi Skimowi nieskończenie długą. Jakże żałował, że nie może nakłonić krewniaka do podzielania jego zasad, do pokochania życia spokojnego i bez troski! Przedsiębiorstwo rzucenia mostu przez zatokę Hudsona wielce go niepokoiło. Jeżeli Ben Raddl zapisze się na listę jego uczestników, to może go ono zatrzymać w Nowym Jorku długo, całe nawet lata, a wówczas Summi Skim będzie musiał pędzić życie samotnie i w Montrealu i w Zielonej Ustroni. Natychmiast po powrocie inżyniera, krewniak zawiadomił go o śmierci wujaszka Jozeasa w Dausonie, jak również o tem, że jedynym spadkiem po zmarłym, była kopalnia złota Nr. 129 w Klondyku, na brzegu rzeki Forty Miles Creek. Usłyszawszy nazwę miejscowości, tak głośnej wówczas, inżynier żywo się poruszył. Widocznem było, że wiadomość o możliwości stania się właścicielem istotnie złotodajnego gruntu wywarła na nim silne wrażenie. Co o tem myślał — z tem się na razie nie wypowiedział. Będąc przyzwyczajony do zbadania przedewszystkiem danej sprawy, musiał ją naprzód objąć, zastanowić się nad nią. Doba jedna wystarczyła mu na to; zestawiwszy wszelkie za i przeciw, nazajutrz rano, w czasie śniadania, wprost zgorszył Skima niespodziewaną z jego strony zaczepką: — Należałoby nam, kochany bracie, pomówić o owym Klondyku. — Dlaczego nie? Aby nie za wiele. — To zależy. Kto wie jednak, Summi, czy nie przyjdzie nam w samej rzeczy dużo o tem mówić. — Jestem na twoje usługi, drogi Benie. — Notaryusz nie zakomunikował ci szczegółów, co do praw własności kopalni Nr. 129. — Nic mi o tem nie wspominał — odparł Summ i Skim — a ja ze swej strony nie uważałem za potrzebne dopytywać go o to. — Doskonale cię charakteryzuje ta obojętność, mój nieoceniony, dobry Summi! — zawołał, śmiejąc się, Ben Raddl. — Dlaczego miałem go trudzić pytaniami? — rzekł Skim. — Sądzę, że nie warto przejmować się tą sprawą. Mamy tu do czynienia z rzeczą bardzo prostą i jasną: jeżeli spadek ów posiada jakąkolwiek wartość, wówczas zlikwidujemy go w najkorzystniejszy dla nas sposób; w przeciwnym razie, jeżeli żadnej wartości nie posiada, co jest, zdaniem mojem, więcej prawdopodobne, nie będziemy się wcale o niego troszczyli. — Masz słuszność — potwierdził Ben Raddl. — Gorączkować się nie należy... Z tego rodzaju kopalniami nigdy nie można być pewnym... Zdaje ci się oto, że są zupełnie wyczerpane, a jednak pozór myli i jedno zagłębienie łopaty w ziemię wystarczy do zdobycia kolosalnego majątku. Słuchając tych słów Bena, Summi Skim uczuł niepokój. — Co do tej kwestyi, drogi Benie — rzekł z pewnem już zdenerwowaniem — lepiej od nas rozstrzygnąć ją będą mogli ludzie, którzy szukają szczęścia w owych okrzyczanych kopalniach Klondyka. Jeżeli pokład Forty Miles Creek ma jakąkolwiek wartość, to, powtarzam, postaramy się go pozbyć z możliwie największą dla nas korzyścią; przemawia za tem ta okoliczność iż jest rzeczą bardzo wątpliwą, aby wujaszek Lakost miał umrzeć właśnie w przeddniu zdobycia milionów... — W tem sęk i tę zagadkę należy rozwiązać — przerwał Ben Raddl. — Zawód poszukiwacza złota często spotyka takie niespodzianki... Tu w każdej chwili można oczekiwać uśmiechu ślepej Fortuny. Sam dobrze wiesz o tem, że pomiędzy poszukiwaczami złota są i tacy, którzy wcale się nie skarżą na los. — Takich znajdzie się jeden na stu, na tysiąc, na sto tysięcy ludzi, a i te wyjątki owo rzekome szczęście zdobywają zwykle za cenę ciężkich przejść, trudów, zmartwień, a nawet długiej nędzy. — Wszystko to frazesy, Summi, tylko frazesy. Nie mam bynajmniej zamiaru walczyć z pięknemi słówkami, przytaczam przecież stwierdzone fakty. Summi Skim, domyślając się, dokąd zmierza Ben Raddl, usiłował go istotnie zniechęcić nawet przy pomocy banalnych frazesów. — Mój drogi — podjął — powiedz, czy majątek, jaki nam zostawili rodzice, nam nie wystarcza? Czy dochody, otrzymywane z niego, nie zapewniają nam wygód i niezależności? Jeżeli o tem wspominam, to dlatego, iż spostrzegam, że do tej sprawy przywiązujesz nazbyt wiele wagi. No, przyznaj: czy nie jesteśmy dość bogaci? — Człowiek nigdy nie jest dostatecznie zamożnym, zwłaszcza, jeżeli ma sposobność do zdobycia większej zamożności — odparł Ben Raddl. — Lecz czy bogactwo nie bywa czasem ciężarem, Benie? Spojrzyj na naszych miliarderów: mają oni przynajmniej tyle kłopotów, ile posiadają milionów, a niektórym więcej trudu i zmartwienia przyczynia utrzymanie majątku, niż zdobycie go przyczyniło. — Piękna to rzecz i szacowna filozofia, mój Summi, ale nie należy jej nadużywać. Zresztą nie przypisuj mi tego, o czem ani wspomniałem. Wcale się nie spodziewam znaleźć w pokładach wuja Jozeasa całych korcy złota; mam tylko zamiar je zbadać. — Oczywiście, drogi Benie, że uczynimy to i daj Boże, aby nie okazała się potrzeba regulowania zawikłanych interesów wujaszka, ze względu na utrzymanie nieskalanej opinii naszej rodziny. Napomknąłem nawet panu Snubbin, iż w danym razie niezawodnie to uczynimy. — Dobrześ zrobił, Summi — przerwał Ben Raddl. — Zdaje mi się jednak, że możemy się nie martwić z góry o to, co prawdopodobnie nas nie spotka. Gdyby wuj miał długi, to wierzyciele dawnoby już do nas drogę znaleźli. O to bądź spokojny. Pomówmy lepiej o Klondyku. Zapewne ci wiadomo, że te kopalnie są mi znane. Chociaż wyczerpywać je zaczęto dopiero dwa lata temu, mimo to zdążyłem przeczytać wszystko, co tylko napisano o bogactwach tej miejscowości, tak, że mogę nawet opowiedzieć ci o nich rzeczy, które również ciebie mogą zainteresować, człowieka tak wogóle obojętnego na tego rodzaju marności świata. Otóż, po odkryciu złota w Australii, Kalifornii i Ameryce południowej, można było przypuścić, że na kuli ziemskiej niema już więcej pokładów tego kruszcu. Tymczasem w tej części Ameryki północnej, gdzie my mieszkamy, na granicy Alaski i Kanady, wypadek naprowadził na ślad nowych pokładów. Co więcej — te obszary Ameryki zdają się być pod tym względem uprzywilejowanemi. Pokłady złota znajdują się nietylko w Klondyku, ale także w Ontario, Miczipikotenie, w Kolumbii angielskiej, gdzie się już utworzyły potężne stowarzyszenia, jak Uor Igle, Standart, Sulliwan Grup, Alchabarka, Ferm, Syndykat, Saint-Paul, Karibu, Dir-Treel, George-Reide i wiele innych. Akcye ich stoją bardzo wysoko i pewnie. O kopalniach srebra, miedzi, żelaza i węgla już nie wspominam. Co do samego Klondyka, to weź pod uwagę, Summi, jak wielki obszar zajmują tamtejsze pokłady... Mają 250 kil. długości i 40 szerokości — a to tylko w granicach Kanady, nie mówiąc o pokładach Alaski. Jak wielkie to pole dla działalności człowieka! Być może, na całym świecie niema tak rozległego terenu dla niej — i to terenu prawie na powierzchni ziemi! Kto wie, czy wydajność tych pokładów obliczać się będzie nie w milionach, lecz w miliardach... Długoby jeszcze Ben Raddl rozwodził się na ten temat, gdyby mu Summi Skim nie przerwał napomknieniem: — Widzę, drogi Benie, że opanowała cię już gorączka... — Mnie gorączka? — Gorączka złota, jak wielu innych, która niestety trawi człowieka bez przerwy, a którą chininą usunąć niepodobna. — Uspokój się, drogi Summi — odparł ze śmiechem Ben Raddl — mój puls uderza jak najregularniej; a przytem nigdy bym sobie nie darował, gdybym miał narazić twoje wspaniale zdrowie przez stosunek z dotkniętym gorączką. — Jestem przecież zabezpieczony — odparł również tonem żartobliwym Summi Skim. — Lecz chyba nie mylę się, z żalem spostrzegam objawy tej niebezpiecznej choroby: zapalasz się, pozwalasz się unosić niemogącym się ziścić mrzonkom, które, niestety! mogą sprowadzić fatalne następstwa... — Skąd ci coś podobnego do głowy przyszło? — przerwał Ben Raddl. — Mówiliśmy przecież tylko o zbadaniu rzeczy, w celu osiągnięcia z niej możliwych korzyści? Ty przypuszczasz, że wuj nasz nie miał szczęścia w swoich interesach. Wprawdzie być może, iż pokład Forty Miles Creek dał mu więcej błota niż złotych zlepków; ale również można przypuścić, że nie starczyło mu funduszów na eksploatacyę. Zresztą może pracował nieumiejętnie, bez właściwego planu i systematu, bez niezbędnych wskazówek... — Inżyniera, nieprawda Benie? — Oczywiście inżyniera. — Twoich naprzykład? — A chociażby. Lecz w danej chwili mamy do rozstrzygnięcia inne pytanie. Przedewszystkiem musimy się wszechstronnie poznać z całą tą sprawą. Dowiedziawszy się, co zawodowcy mówią o pokładzie wuja, będziemy też wiedzieli, co należy przedsięwziąć. Na tem rozmowa się urwała. Szczerze mówiąc, trudno było cokolwiek zarzucić zamiarom Bena Raddla. Zanim powezmą jakąkolwiek decyzyę, trzeba było koniecznie zgromadzić dokładne wiadomości. Że inżynier był człowiekiem poważnym, wykształconym i praktycznym, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Summi był zaniepokojony i zmartwiony tem jeszcze, że brat cioteczny z taką chciwością rzucił się na ową zdobycz, która tak niespodzianie zjawiła się na drodze jego życia. Czy będzie można go umiarkować, powstrzymać? W każdym razie Summi Skim za nic na świecie nie rozstanie się z Benem. Ich interesy pozostaną i nadal spólnemi cokolwiek się zdarzy. W duszy przeklinał nieszczęsną myśl wuja Jozesa Lakosta — myśl udania się na poszukiwania szczęścia w Klondyku, gdzie go czekała nędza i śmierć, pragnął z całej duszy, aby zgromadzone wiadomości stanowczo potępiły całą tę sprawę. Po obiedzie Ben Raddl udał się do notaryusza, aby się rozejrzeć w dokumentach spadkowych. Znalazł je w zupełnym porządku. Plan wielkiej skali doskonale określał położenie pokładu № 129. Znajdował się on o 42 kilometry od fortu Kudechi, a raczej mieściny, założonej przez Kompanię Hudsońską na prawym brzegu Forty Miles Creek, jednego z niezliczonych dopływów wielkiej rzeki Jukon, która przepływając przez część wschodnią obszarów Kanady, zrasza Alaskę, a której wody górne należą do Anglii, dolne zaś stały się własnością Ameryki, odkąd rozległą tę prowincyę Rosya odstąpiła Stanom Zjednoczonym. — Nie zauważył pan zapewne, panie Snubbin — rzeki Ben Raddl, obejrzawszy plany i mapy — szczególnej rzeczy: oto Forty Miles Creek przecina, przed punktem swego połączenia się z Jukonem, 140 południk, stanowiący linię graniczną pomiędzy Kanadą i Alaską; a ponieważ ów południk schodzi się ze wschodnią granicą naszego pokładu, zatem nowa nasza posiadłość rozłożona jest ściśle matematycznie na wspólnej granicy tych dwóch prowincyj. — W samej rzeczy tak jest — potwierdził notaryusz. — Położenie to — dodał Bon Raddl — sądząc przynajmniej z pierwszego rzutu oka, ma za sobą obiecujące dane. Bo chyba nikt nie będzie utrzymywał, żeby Forty Miles Creek miała się znajdować w mniej korzystnych warunkach, niż rzeka Klondyke lub jej własny dopływ Bonanza, jak również niż dopływy drugorzędne: Wiktorya, Eldorado i tyle innych, niemniej słynnych z obfitości złotodajnego piasku i z tego powodu tak dla poszukiwaczy złota ponętnych! Mówiąc to, Ben Raddl chciwie się wpatrywał w mapę miejscowości, posiadającej rzeki istotnie wielce zasobne w szlachetny kruszec, którego tonnę giełda w Dauson ceniła na 2.342.000 franków! — Daruje pan, że zapytam — odezwał się notaryusz — czy pan zamierza sam prowadzić eksploatacyę pokładu spadkowego? Ben Raddl gestem wyraził niepewność. — Zapytuję dlatego — rzekł notaryusz — gdyż p. Skim... — Summi nic stanowczego w tej mierze zadecydować nie mógł — przerwał Ben Radl — a i ja również nie jestem w możności odpowiedzieć na zapytanie pana, dopóki nie zgromadzę wszystkich, potrzebnych do oceny tego przedsiębiorstwa wiadomości. Jeżeli okoliczności będą tego wymagały, w takim razie... z mojej strony... — Czybyś pan zamierzał udać się sam w tak daleką podróż, do Klondyku? — zapytał notaryusz, poruszając niedowierzająco głową. — Dlaczegoby nie? — podchwycił żywo Ben Raddl. — Wbrew wszelkim opozycyom Summi oświadczam, że sprawa ta warta zachodu. W Dauson dowiemy się czegoś więcej podstawowego... Ale chociażby nawet przyszło do sprzedaży pokładu, to chyba zgodzi się pan ze mną na to, że chcąc określić właściwą jego wartość, należy go obejrzeć i zbadać osobiście. — Czy to konieczne? — Jakże inaczej znaleźć nabywcę? Notaryusz zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz wejście służącego z depeszą przeszkodziło mu w tym zamiarze. Przeczytawszy depeszę, rzekł. — W takim razie, panie Raddl, ta depesza oszczędzi panu kłopotu i fatygi. Z temi słowy podał klientowi swemu depeszę, wysłaną ośm dni temu z Dauson. Musiała się ona dostać naprzód do Wankuwer i stamtąd dopiero telegraf ją przeniósł do Montrealu. Opiewała ta depesza, że anglo-amerykańskie Towarzystwo Transportowo-Handlowe, posiadające w Klondyku już ośm działów, eksploatowanych pod kierunkiem kapitana Heleya, proponuje nabycie działu № 129, położonego na Forty Miles Creek, ofiarując za niego 5.000 dolarów, które natychmiast po otrzymaniu wiadomości o zgodzie właścicieli, zostaną nadesłane. Ben Raddl odczytywał depeszę z taką samą uwagą, z jaką rozpatrywał plany pokładu. — Co pan na to powie? — zapytał go notaryusz. — Cóż mam powiedzieć? — ramionami wzruszył Ben Raddl. — Czy można się zgodzić na taką cenę? Pięć tysięcy dolarów za pokład w Klondyku?! — W każdym razie dobrze jest schować do kieszeni pięć tysięcy dolarów. — Jeszcze lepiej schować dziesięć, panie Snubbin. — Oczywiście. Przypuszczam jednak, że p. Skim... — Skim zgodzi się z mojem zdaniem, jeżeli mu przedstawię właściwe, zasadnicze dane. Tak, p. Snubbin, jeżeli go przekonam, że ta podróż jest konieczną, to niezawodnie i sam pojedzie. — On?! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem notaryusz. — Ten najszczęśliwszy, bo zupełnie niezależny człowiek, osobistość, jakiej w całej mojej praktyce nie zdarzyło mi się spotkać... on miałby się zdecydować? — Nieinaczej, p. Snubbin, ten najszczęśliwszy i zupełnie niezależny człowiek zgodzi się na tę podróż, jeżeli mu dowiodę, że może podwoić swoje szczęście i swoją niezależność. A zresztą, czy ryzykujemy tu cokolwiek? Zawsze przecież możemy się zgodzić na proponowane przez Towarzystwo cenę. Pożegnawszy notaryusza, Ben Raddl, wciąż rozważając sprawę pokładu w Klondyku, wracał do domu. Jeszcze nie doszedł do ulicy Jacques Cartier, a już miał gotowe postanowienie. Znalazłszy się w mieszkaniu, zaraz się udał do gabinetu brata. — I cóż? — zapytał Summi Skim. — Widziałeś się z notaryuszem? Jest co nowego? — W samej rzeczy Summi, przynoszę dużo nowości. — A dobre? — Wspaniałe? — Rozpatrzyłeś się w prawach posiadania, w dokumentach? — Jak należy. Wszystko w porządku. Jesteśmy bez spornymi właścicielami działu № 129. — Który ma tak znakomicie zwiększyć nasz majątek! — roześmiał się ironicznie Summi Skim. — I to o wiele więcej, niż przypuszczasz! — odparł inżynier poważnie. To powiedziawszy, Ben Raddl podał bratu ciotecznemu depeszę anglo-amerykańskiego Towarzystwa Transportowo Handlowego. — Ależ to świetnie! — zawołał Summi Skim, zacierając ręce. — Sprzedajmyż jak najprędzej nasz pokład temu uprzejmemu Towarzystwu. — Dlaczego mamy ustępować za pięć tysięcy to, co warte jest może znacznie więcej? — zauważył Ben Raddl. — Jednak drogi Benie... — Jednak twój drogi Ben utrzymuje, że tak się interesów nie załatwia. Żeby być w porządku ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, nie dać się odrwić, trzeba własnemi oczyma przekonać się o rzeczy. — Jeszcze się upierasz przy swojem? — W tej chwili więcej, niż dawniej. Zastanów się, Summi, osądź sam. Jeżeli nam ofiarują taką cenę, czynią taką propozycyę, to przecież dlatego, że znają wartość naszego pokładu, że wiedzą, iż wart jest daleko więcej. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie odzywaliby się wcale. Na brzegach rzek i w górach Klondyku znajduje się mnóstwo działów do wyboru. — Skąd wiesz o tem? — Jeżeli Towarzystwo — ciągnął Ben Raddl dalej, nie odpowiadając na zapytanie brata — które posiada już kilka działów, chcę kupić nie żaden inny, tylko nasz, to z pewnością, ofiarując 5.000 dolarów, ma ono do tego nie 5.000, lecz 10 tysięcy, 100 tysięcy powodów... — Milion! Dziesięć milionów! Sto miliardów! — podchwycił drwiąco Summi Skim. Śmiało rzucasz cyframi, Benie. — Cyfry to życie, mój drogi, a ty, jak uważam, zajmujesz się niemi zbyt mało. — Za to ty zajmujesz się niemi aż za wiele. — Zaprzestań żartów, Summi, mówię najzupełniej poważnie. Nie odrazu zdecydowałem się na podróż, lecz po otrzymaniu depeszy, postanowiłem owemu Towarzystwu odpowiedzieć osobiście. — Coo? Chcesz sam jechać do Klondyku? — Nieinaczej. — Nie posiadając żadnych innych wiadomości? — Otrzymam je na miejscu. — Znów zostawisz m nie samego? — Nie zostawię, bo ty ze mną pojedziesz. — Ja, ja, z tobą? — Ty, ty, Summi. — Nigdy! — Pojedziesz, gdyż rzecz ta dotyczy nas obu. — Dam ci pełnomocnictwo. — Nie chcę. Potrzebna mi jest twoja osoba. — Dwa tysiące mil podróży... zmiłuj się! — Dwa tysiące pięćset, mój drogi. — Dwa tysiące pięćset... Boże miłosierny! A podróż ta będzie trwała? — Jak długo będzie potrzeba. Być nawet może, co bardzo prawdopodobne, że korzystniej będzie dla nas nie sprzedawać, lecz samym eksploatować nasz pokład. — Samym eksploatować! — powtórzył Summi Skim przygnębiony. — Ależ to może zabrać cały rok... — Może i dwa nawet. — Dwa latał Dwa lata! — szepnął Skim rozpacznie. — Co znaczą dwa lata — zawołał Ben Raddl — jeżeli każdy miesiąc, dzień każdy, a nawet każda godzina będzie powiększała nasz majątek? — Nie! Nie! — przerwał Skim, zagłębiając się w fotel, jak gdyby postanowiwszy nigdy już go nie opuścić. Lecz miał do czynienia z przeciwnikiem silnym . Ben Raddl widocznie ani myślał ustępować, przeciwnie — zdecydowany był walczyć z bratem aż do skutku. — Co do mnie, Summi — rzekł — postanowiłem jechać do Dauson i nie mogę przypuścić nawet, żebyś odmówił mi towarzystwa. Trzeba zresztą, mój drogi, żebyś i ty rozejrzał się po świecie... — Gdybym zamierzył coś podobnego — odparł Summi Skim — w takim razie wybrałbym inne miejscowości Ameryki lub Europy. I z pewnością, jeżeli kiedykolwiek wyruszę z domu, to nigdy nie zacznę od owego szkaradnego Klondyku... — Który okaże ci się prześlicznym, Summi, gdy się sam przekonasz, że jest cały zasiany złotym piaskiem i wyłożony złotemi płytami. — Benie, mój drogi Benie — odezwał się Skim błagalnie. — Ty mnie martwisz, przerażasz! Tak, przerażasz, bo chcesz się wziąć do rzeczy, do interesu, w którym czekają cię same tylko rozczarowania... — Zobaczymy!.. — Zaczynając od tego przeklętego pokładu, którego wartość zapewne nie przechodzi wartości grzędy kapusty! — Dlaczego w takim razie owo Towarzystwo daje za niego odrazu tysiące dolarów? — I kiedy pomyślę, mój Benie, że ten pokład znajduje się w kraju, gdzie temperatura spada do 50° niżej zera! Weźże to pod uwagę! — Nic strasznego: będziemy palili w piecu. Ben Raddl na wszystko znajdował odpowiedź. Rozpacz Summi Skima nie wywierała na niego żadnego wrażenia. — A Zielona Ustroń, Benie? — westchnął Skim. — Nie zatęsknisz za nią. W Klondyku znajdziesz zwierzyny i ryb podostatkiem. Będziesz polował, zajmował się rybołówstwem w kraju nieznanym, gdzie mnóstwo jest niezmiernie ciekawych rzeczy. — A nasi dzierżawcy? Nasi poczciwi przyjaciele, którzy będą tu na nas oczekiwali? — jęczał Skim. — Nie będą się skarżyli na naszą nieobecność, gdy wrócimy z kieszeniami pełnemi złota, za które wybudujemy im całe dziesiątki ferm nowych, zakupiwszy bodaj cały okrąg. Ostatecznie Summi Skim musiał się uznać za zwyciężonego, musiał uledz. Nie mógł przecież puścić swego ukochanego Bena do Klondyku samego. Musi z nim jechać, to jego święty, braterski obowiązek. Musi z nim jechać chociażby dlatego, żeby go skłonić do rychlejszego powrotu. Jakoż tego samego dnia jeszcze do kapitana Heleya, Dyrektora Towarzystwa Transportowo - Handlowego, po drutach kanadyjskiej linii telegraficznej pędziła depesza z zawiadomieniem, iż właściciele działu nr. 129, Ben Raddl i Summi Skim, niebawem udają się obaj osobiście do Klondyku, w celu porozumienia się względem sprzedaży kopalni.